ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Azmuth's Invention
Plot At Aggregor's ship, Aggregor's minions, the Petrosapiens of the Tennyson Destroyers, are working at the control panel. (Aggregor): It's been mere weeks since I escaped the wretched Null Void. I need power. I need the Omnitrix. (Petrosapien): Where should we land, sir? (Aggregor): Earth. Meanwhile on Earth at a Mr. Smoothy location, Ben is trying a Big Chill smoothy, with his teammates by his side. (Rook): How is the flavored liquid, Ben-Dude? (Ben): B-B-brain f-f-freeze! (Gwen): I told you the Goop one was better. Suddenly, Azmuth teleports in. (Kevin): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Yes, Azmuth, creator of the- Azmuth looks at Rook. (Azmuth): New teammate? (Rook): Indeed, First Thinker Mr. Azmuth sir. (Ben): Azmuth, what are you doing here? (Azmuth): I have intel that Aggregor has a new army of soldiers, and they will invade and try to steal your Omnitrix. (Ben): Oh, man! (Azmuth): As much as you love facing Aggregor, I have a surprise for you. (Ben): Really? What? Azmuth holds his right hand at the Omnitrix. It disappears in a flash of green light. (Gwen): Why'd you take away the watch? (Azmuth): I'm not finished yet. An Omnitrix appears in Azmuth's hands. (Kevin): New watch? Dude... (Azmuth): My new invention, the Infinimatrix. I have strangely added the evolutionary feature. (Gwen, as Ben puts the Infinimatrix on): But I thought you said that you despised the evolutionary feature on the Ultimatrix. (Azmuth): Yes, I believe I did say that. But, I think that Ben is wise enough to earn a new feature as well. (Ben): What is it? (Azmuth): The ability to transform into "Infinite Forms". Also, many new DNA samples have been added. Try it out. Come on, it's your birthday present. (Ben): Oh yeah. I'm 18 now, but my actual birthday isn't until December. That's 11 months from now. Wait, didn't you say you would give me Master Control for my 18th birthday? (Azmuth): You know you can't be trusted with Master Control. Anyway, Benjamin, you can keep the old Omnitrix. He throws him the Omnitrix, which Ben keeps in his pocket. (Ben): Well, here goes! (Azmuth): Wait. He jumps on Ben's wrist and tweaks it a little. It glows green and changes its appearance a little. (Ben): What did you do? (Azmuth): I activated its recalibration, to eliminate most possible flaws. (Ben): Okay, then. Ben scrolls through his playlist. (Ben): Wow. There are so many aliens to choose from! He transforms. (Scorch, looking at his hands): Scorch! Suddenly, Aggregor's ship lands. (Azmuth, teleporting out): What a stroke of luck! He's here! Aggregor teleports out of his ship with Petrosapiens. (Aggregor): What a pleasure to meet you again, Tennyson. Before you die, of course. Petrosapiens, attack! Scorch shoots fire at a Petrosapien, but he blocks it. (Scorch, holding fireball): Fine, I'm gonna have to do better! Gwen shoots a mana blast at a Petrosapien. The Petrosapien kneels on the floor. (Petrosapien): Huh? What happened? Gwen notices a small handband with a red button on the floor beside the Petrosapien. (Gwen, shooting mana at the other Petrosapiens): Guys, they're mind controlled! (Kevin): Got it. Fight, fight, fight, make sure the mind control headbands get off their heads. The un-brainwashed Petrosapien runs beside Gwen. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in concrete form, shifts his hands into maces. Kevin runs towards a Petrosapien, who traps him in a crystal prison. (Kevin): Oh, man! Rook, who is not that far from the rest of the team, takes out his Proto-Tool in the form of a blaster. (Rook): I do hope this turns out as planned. Rook uses the Proto-Tool to shoot laser at the headband of one of the Petrosapiens, who runs towards the other Petrosapien next to Gwen. (Rook): Sucess! (Kevin): Ben, help me! Scorch shoots fire at the crystal prison, which breaks into pieces, setting Kevin free. (Kevin): Thanks! (Scorch): No prob. Scorch tries to shoot fire at a Petrosapien, to no avail. (Rook): Ben-Dude, your cousin Gwen-Dudette said to aim for the headbands! (Scorch): You're right, Rook. Scorch transforms into Wildmutt and pounces on two Petrosapiens, scratching out the headbands. Wildmutt gets off the Petrosapiens, who runs beside the other un-brainwashed Petrosapiens. (Gwen, shooting mana at a Petrosapiens's headband): It's working! Kevin punches a Petrosapien's headband. It comes off and the Petrosapien runs towards his other Petrosapien friends. Wildmutt evolves. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Ultimate Wildmutt!! He runs all over the place, punching all the mind control headbands. The un-brainwashed Petrosapiens run towards their friends. (Gwen): It's over, Aggregor! The Petrosapiens are un-brainwashed! (Aggregor): Is that so? Let me prove you wrong. He uses his spear to electrocute her, making her fall unconscious to the ground. (Kevin): Gwen! (Aggregor): Time for the rise of my plan. Ultimate Wildmutt devolves back to Wildmutt and transforms. (Goop): Goop! (Rook): Ben-Dude, Polymorphs are sensitive because of their anti-gravity projectors. (Goop): Right. Maybe it's time to go... He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Goop): Ultimate Goop! Ultimate Goop wraps around 15 Tennyson Destroyers and throws them across the floor when, suddenly, Aggregor absorbs his powers! Ultimate Goop devolves into Goop as the Infinimatrix times out. (Goop, rubbing his back in pain): Ohh, that hurt! (Aggregor, laughing): Oh Tennyson, this is only the begining! Goop jerks his arm away from Aggregor just in time and transforms. (Psybiote): Psybiote! He extends his tentacles and wraps them around Aggregor, psychically attacking him. (Aggregor): Gah! He escapes Psybiote's grasp and falls to the ground and gets up, using his spear to poke Psybiote, who transforms. (Rocks): Rocks! Rocks creates a 10-feet hole in the ground, which Aggregor falls through. He tries to climb out. (Rocks): Now to finish this! Rocks transforms. (Alien X): Alien X! Aggregor hyperspace trap motion carried! (Kevin): Uh-oh. Alien X uses his powers to trap Aggregor in hyperspace. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): He's finally gone! (Kevin): How were you able to use Alien X's powers without debating? (Ben): I don't know. Hey, I'm hungry. (Gwen): Burger Shack? (Ben): Nah, Mr. Smoothy is all I need, since I'm already here. THE END! Major Events *Aggregor makes his first reappearance. *The Tennyson Destroyers make their first appearance. *Ben gains the Infinimatrix as a very early 18th birthday gift. *Scorch, Ultimate Goop, Psybiote and Rocks make their first appearances. *Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt and Alien X make their first reappearances. *Rook meets Azmuth. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Petrosapiens Villains *Aggregor (first reappearance) *Tennyson Destroyers (first appearance) Aliens Used *Scorch (first appearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Goop *Ultimate Goop (first appearance) *Psybiote (first appearance) *Rocks (first appearance) *Alien X (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse